A Very Belated Valentine Special
by stary202
Summary: Sasuke keeps obsessing about Naruto after a wet dream he had starring the blond, that he doesn't even know why he had. Naruto is clueless to this, for he is focussing on one major thing- Giving Sasuke his Valentine's Day present. Two-shot


A Belated Valentine Special

Couples- SasuNaru/ NaruSasu, GaaraLee, slight mention of other couples.

Warning- To those who read my journal on this- I did change things in that passage so when it comes to it, you might want to read it over.

Now, on with the story-

Naruto POV.-

I woke up early today, knowing today was one of the most specialist days of the year. VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! I was overly excited, as I jumped out of bed and went to take a shower, for today I knew was going to be THE day. The day I tell my crush how I feel. Of course, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared a bit, because I was. I mean, I was in love with a GUY! And he was probably the most popular guy at school too, or at least with the girls. He probably doesn't even think of me as a friend. I mean, all we ever do is fight, not that I don't enjoy the closeness of the fights. But I'm pretty sure he's not straight, because you would think if he was, he would have at gone out with at least one of those insane fan-girls that stalk him night and day, so I can at least hope right? I tried to get ready as fast as possible, so I would have time to wrap…IT. IT was my Valentine's present for my crush. I know he doesn't like sweets so I decided to make the chocolate bitterer than usual.  
Once I was ready, I practically ran down the stairs, after looking at my clock which read 7:45. I had 15 minutes before I had to leave for school. My school started at 8:30, and I'd get there about 8:15, but I was so focused one making the chocolate, that I forgot to do my homework( not to mention, that I had to redo the chocolate about 50 times to get it right). I quickly grabbed the chocolate, box, and ribbon, but took my time putting it together. I read the clock once more to make sure I wasn't over the time limit. 7:55. 'Good, I still have time.' I thought while grabbing my stuff and heading out the door.

Sasuke POV.-

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. The same as any other day I guess. I mean, I went to bed last night, had a wet dream about Naruto, got up, and went to the shower to clean off after…well…you know (and if you don't you should probably read some other SasuNaru fan. fics.) But if this was such a normal day, than why in my dream, did IT go farther than IT usually does.

-------FlashBack To Sasuke's Dream-------

"Sasuke. Sasuke come on. We're going to be late." I heard Naruto yell from downstairs.

"Stupid dope. I'm coming already." I complained while truding down the stairs. I then got on my shoes and headed off to school with Naruto.

Just a normal dream, where Naruto and I live together, have been dating for 2 months, and always walk to school together. Yep, normal dream. Well that is until after school…

"Yay. Finally, schools over." Naruto said while yawning, and streaching out his legs. I felt my crock twich as I watched him, thinking, 'He sure is…flexible.' "Sasuke, quit staring you perv. Grab your bag and lets go. We need to hurry and get home."

"Fine. Fine. But first-" I began to say as I latched onto Naruto's neck and gave him a quick, but sweet kiss, which I would usually do in my dream.

That's when it started to go off course. After I kiss him, he usually kisses back and I wake up, but this time, something different happened. I DIDN'T wake up!!

"Sasuke. At least wait pant until we get pant home." Naruto said as a blush crossed his face.

"Fine." I said, doing hands signs, and with a puff of smoke we were back home, on the bed. Me on top of course.

"Sasuke." Naruto whined, "Why do you get to be on top. It's my turn." And with that Naruto flipped us over, so he was on top.

He removed my shirt, pants, and boxers, along with his, in a flash, and quickly began sucking/ fingering my already hard crock.

"Nnn…Naruto." I panted out, as I was over whelmed with pleasure.

That's when I then woke up, sweaty and aroused from the new dream.

-----End of Flashback-------

I could feel my crock begin to harden again, from recalling my dream, as I ate in silence. I tried to get the image of Naruto giving me a hand job out of my head, but it just didn't seem to go away. I tried to distract myself with kicking a stone, on the way to school, but it just didn't help. I hoped it would go away, once school started.

Naruto POV.-

Once school started, and people started entering the building, I tried to find my crush, but he was nowhere in sight. Once I saw his fan-girls, I quickly shoved my present in my locker, and hoped they didn't see it. Luckily, they didn't. I looked once more for him, after the fan-girls had passed, but still no sight of him, so I decided, I would have to wait till after school.

Sasuke POV.-

Today was a bitch. All day, I couldn't get the image out, so I tried to avoid Naruto, in hopes of taking care of my problem once I got home, but that's pretty hard to do when we have every other class together. Today was just not my day. Every time I saw Naruto, I could swear he was getting more irresistible by the second. I kept getting hornier and hornier. I kept thinking, "What's with today. Am I cursed? Does god hate me? Is there a sign on my forehead that only Naruto can read, that says, 'I'm horny. Torture me.' 'cause that 's what I sure thought. In 2nd hr., Math, I tried to not look at him, but it was hard, especially when the teacher had paired us up as partners, and I knew that if I didn't answer his questions and help him, he'd probably think I'm mad at him, and be hurt( and that's the last thing I want to do to him. In fact, there's much, MUCH better things I could do to him). Also, to just my luck, he told us we could go in the hall, by ourselves! I hope I can control myself.

Naruto POV.-

I just remember that I had two classes with my crush that none of his crazed fan-girls are in. Math and Gym. I walked into math, hoping that I could have a chance to give him the Valentine. Luckily, the math teacher paired him with me, and we even got to go out into the halls! But after we got out into the halls, came the hard part. Giving him the Valentine. I'm the most experienced person on the planet when it comes to giving gifts, so I really don't know how I should go about it. I guess I have 3 options-

Option 1- Just wing it and hand him the present and hope for the best.

Option 2- Just not give him the present.

Option 3- Take my time and when the time is just right, tell him I have something to give to him and hand it to him.

Sasuke POV.-

Oh GAWD does Naruto look cute right now. I just want to slam him into a wall and fuck his brains out( what's left of them anyways). He's so…fuckable when he gets nervous. Wait??!! He's nervous?? Why is he nervous??

Naruto POV. (JOURNAL PART STARTS NOW)

'There he is. The guy of my dreams. My oh –so-wet dreams. Sasuke Uchiha.'

"Um...Sasuke..." I said almost in a whisper as I could feel my face heat up. When I didn't get an answer, I slowly looked up at onix eyes. 'Man, why does Sasuke have to look so darn smexy all the time. I mean, his pale white skin, his raven-colored hair, his semi-tight gray jeans, his dark-blue shirt with his Uchiha symbol on the back. It was like looking at a god. I guess now I understand why he has all those fan-girls.'  
"Sasuke" I tried to repeat my question as I turned my gaze to the floor, "Please...please except this "

Sasuke Pov.

"Um...Sasuke..."  
I heard Naruto say in almost a whisper as he walked in front of me. I could see his face go a deep red as he held something in his hands. 'Gawd, Why does he have to look so Damn cute.' I thought as he lifted his head up to look at me with those deep sky-blue eyes of his. 'Gawd, this is torture. I'm definitely sure Kami-san hate me now. I mean why else would he torture me like this. He just wants me to suffer I know it. I bet it's because I don't pray every night like I'm suppose too. Or maybe it's because I'm in love with a GUY, but I don't see how he can blame me for that. It's not my fault he looks so irresitable every second of this day. I mean, look at him. His sky blue eyes looking up innocently at me, those oh-so-kissable whisker marks on each of his cheeks, his smooth, tan skin, his black, skin tight undershirt, half covered by his orange and blue jacket, his dark-orange jeans, hanging loosely from his slightly-curved hips, and how could I forget, that fuckable little expression on his face that tells me he's a total uke.' Wait! Why am I admiring his looks?! Didn't he just say something. Why can't I remember??' But I mean, Why...why the hell off all times does he have to look so gawd damn fuckable. I mean it's like he's been wearing a 'Fuck me' shirt on all day today. What is it today that's making me get twice as horny and in less than half the amount of time. Here he is, looking so innocent, like he doesn't even have the slightest idea what he's doing to me!' But what do I do?! I positive he asked me a question but I just can't seem to remember what it was!!!  
"Sasuke." 'Oh good, he's repeating the question, "Please...please except this!!"  
'What?! Why is Naruto giving me a heart-shaped box?? The only day someone does that is on…Valentine's DAY!!?? OH GAWD NO!!! THAT'S WHAT IT IS AOUT TODAY!!!!!! GAWD, WHAT DO I DO. WHAT DO I DO???!!!!


End file.
